Gotta Catch'em All
by KiaCoral
Summary: In a world of Pokemon where Pokemon are treated poorly and constantly captured for trade, the boys are drawn into battle to protect the world and Pokemon they love. PKMN AU.


So, i know that this is a rather strange combination, but really, i've seen it done before with other series (the mixing of anime/live action) though i will admit i mainly based this off of my knowledge of both the anime and video games of Pokemon, which is incomplete canonically wise, and while i may internally cringe with some crossovers, this was just a bit too much fun of an idea to pass up on, being a big fan of both Mag7 and Pokemon.

the idea came from a pic i found on DA (deviantArt) of the Eeveelutions. not including the newly introduced Sylveon and Eevee itself, there is a wonderful number of Eeveelutions, and being the fan i am of the Boys, anything numbering in 7 draws my attention. so i just had to give the Boys their own Eeveelution to match. :) it just snowballed after that.

i'm not too much of a fan of some of the newer Pokemon games, as i find the Pokemon themselves to be RIDICULOUS (why make HOUSEHOLD APPLIANCES, POKEMON?!), so i only used the generations of Pokemon that i actually liked, the first two mainly.

quite frankly, this will probably end up being burned to a crisp, not only for grammar and other things, but what do i care, i did this for fun, i don't own anything except maybe the idea of combining the two different series, and if you don't like, don't read. :)

and if it wasn't clear enough: Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the city of Four Corners**_

The Eevee flattened its ears in an attempt to block out the seemingly-never-ending whines, whimpers and growls of pain, fear and anger that came from its fellow Pokémon. Eevee had no idea how long it had been captured, locked up in a metal cage that only provided enough room to comfortably lay down on its belly, legs and paws neatly tucked under. There were no windows, and no human devices that could tell time, only the two measly meals that the humans brought to the caged Pokémon provided a semblance to a clock.

There were many different Pokémon here, varying from the Fliers, to the Amphibious, to the Fire Starters, large and small. But there wasn't a single 'double', no two Pokémon were of the same breed. Eevee let out a low whine to the Persian that rested in the cage to its left. An answering huff was the Persian's reply.

The last meal had been brought a long time ago, Eevee guessed the human equivalent of a good couple hours, and so assumed that it was nearing dawn. The humans never remained and always left the lights off, leaving the many Pokémon to their own devices in the dark for most of the day. So it was with surprise, curiosity and anxiety that the Pokémon watched as ventilation covering suddenly fell from the ceiling.

Tensing for the inevitable clanging of metal meeting concrete, the Pokémon were startled when a web shot out from the ventilation shaft, stopping the covering inches from the floor. All eyes were now focused on the dark opening, those who were able, rising warily to their feet.

The shadow that fell next to the covering was silent, quickly looking around the room from its crouched position before standing up, revealing itself to be human. The Pokémon twittered and hissed at the intruder, most having come to the point of hate towards humans. The human ignored the noise, carefully making its way to a cage that housed an understandably ill-tempered Garchomp.

Most of the Pokémon stiffened. From what Eevee had gathered, the Garchomp had been one of the Pokémon who had been in captivity the longest, thus making it something of an unofficial leader. The Garchomp loathed humans. Add in its already aggressive nature, and one could only guess what would happen to the oblivious human that approached its cage. Eevee had seen quite a few of their human captors leave with grievous wounds when they got too close.

The vibrant green eyes that watched the Garchomp through a black mask were calm, even as the human pushed a single hand through the bars, palm held up. The Garchomp growled angrily, its eyes narrowing at the audacity of the human that now approached it without a hint of fear or nervousness. It opened its jaws slightly as it leaned forward to strike.

"Let me help you-let me help _all_ of you."

The human's voice was soft and melodious with an accent that was pleasing to the ears, and obviously male. The words were a plea, the man's voice full of sincerity and empathy. The Garchomp stopped, assessing the male in front of it. After a minute of staring at each other, the Garchomp nodded.

Wasting no time at all, the man moved towards the locking mechanism on the large cage, disengaging it within a matter of seconds. The mechanism had barely unlocked before the man was moving to the next cage, leaving free Pokémon in his wake.

Eevee's ears pricked forward when the human knelt in front of its prison. The human smelt of sweets, fruits and spices with a trace of spring air, and Eevee couldn't help but relax in the human's presence that seemed to ooze _safety_,_ warmth_ and _comfort._ Nimble, gloved fingers inspected the large lock, disengaged it, and moved on. Eevee let out a soft whine as that sense of safety moved away.

The man stopped mid-step before returning to the Eevee, "It's alright little one," those same nimble fingers caressed the Eevee's face before scratching under its chin, "we're getting you out of here."

Eevee felt the man pat its head gently before moving on. By the time every Pokémon was released, the Garchomp, along with the help from a Slugma had made quick work of the only door out of the room. Eevee could tell the man was smiling beneath the mask as he patted the Garchomp on the arm. The Garchomp let out a snort.

The man spun around in front of the destroyed door, arms sweeping out in a large bow, "Please, after you."

* * *

_**A couple miles outside of Four Corners**_

The morning sun was just peeking over the tops of the snowcapped mountains, casting a blinding glare into the traveler's eyes painfully. the traveler-his long trench coat, jeans, boots, button-up shirt, double wrapped belts around his hips and even his messenger bag, all pitch black-glared right back, after clearing the small traces of sunspots in his vision. an amused snort to the man's lower right brought the man's blue-green glare onto one of his current companions.

"Not a _word_, Umbreon," the man growled, only causing his other companion on the left to let out the equivalent of a laugh.

The traveler turned an incredulous look at his Houndoom, who, yes, was _chuckling_ right along with his Umbreon.

The man sighed, "Smart asses, that's what I get, smart ass Pokémon who _laugh_ at their Trainer."

That earned two more amused snorts and chuckles. The dark clothed man was about to growl at both of them when both Pokémon's ears pricked up. The man slowed down to a halt, his sharp gaze following his Pokémon's' who were looking a little off to the side of the road they were traveling on. Eyes roaming over the foliage, his glare finally rested on a large berry bush.

"...Come out. I don't have all day to play around with kids," the man called out, voice icy enough to cause chills, his feelings on being delayed obvious.

A blurred form leapt from the bush with a childish war cry, landing a few feet away from the dark clothed man and his Pokémon. It was a teenage boy, black spiky hair sticking out from a red and white baseball cap, faded blue jeans and a vest over a short-sleeved shirt combo. the kid was striking the most ridiculous pose that the man had ever seen; feet spread wide, one knee bent and even a finger pointing at him as the kid shouted like he was miles away. Houndoom and Umbreon visibly twitched at the sheer volume.

"ARE YOU CHRIS LARABEE?!" the kid yelled.

Chris Larabee traded a look with his two Pokémon before turning to address the obviously new Trainer. An experienced Trainer would know who Chris Larabee was without asking. The Black Trainer, as he was called for his choice in clothing, was not someone you picked a fight with. The fact that the kid was coming at him with poses and loud questions plainly spoke of inexperience.

"And if I am?" Chris asked, resting his weight on one leg, his face twisted in annoyance.

"Then I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!" the kid shouted, already moving to send out his first Pokémon, "Go! Absol!"

Chris closed his eyes as he let out a silent sigh as the telltale cry of an Absol poured over his ears. Running a hand through his short blond hair, and with his eyes still closed, waved his free hand forward flippantly.

"One of you, go."

His Pokémon traded looks for a few seconds, ignoring the loud human child's shouts of impatience, before Umbreon tossed his head, a clear sign to his partner. Houndoom nodded, then at a sedate pace stepped forward. Their Trainer was already in a foul mood due to the amount of time wasted on each random challenger before they reached the next city; it wouldn't do to keep him waiting much longer, and this kid was asking for it.

Eyes closed, one hand resting on the back of his neck the other at his hip, Chris spoke monotonously.

"Houndoom, Inferno."

Houndoom immediately released his attack on the poor Absol, who unlike his Trainer, had the sense to move as the fiery blaze poured out. The abrupt attack caused the younger Trainer to let out an indignant cry before shouting out for his Absol to use Quick Attack. Obediently, the Absol moved to do his Trainer's commands, but it had not escaped from Houndoom's attack completely and so stumbled.

"Houndoom, finish it."

The young Trainer shouted in dismay as his Absol was sent flying behind him, the Pokémon not even attempting to rise up from where it landed. Chris sighed as he finally opened his eyes to see the Trainer kneeling next to his Fainted Pokémon. Without a backward glance, the dark clothed man continued on his way like nothing happened, his Pokémon dutifully following.

Chris cursed as the glare from the snowcaps blinded him again, and his Pokémon laughed. It was a long way to the next city.

* * *

Chris let out a heartfelt sigh of relief when he caught sight of the sprawling little city of Four Corners. It had only been around for a few decades at most, but even then it was becoming a hotspot for Trainers, Pokémon Enthusiasts, and the like. Although he had no particular purpose coming to this city, something in his gut, along with his Pokémon's' insistence had convinced him to make the supposedly three day trip to the growing city.

Chris glanced down at Umbreon and Houndoom, who were both looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings with interest. the overall look of Four Corners was quite similar to the bigger cities of Saffron or Lilycove, but not quite reaching their size. with the influx of people and Pokémon flowing into the Crossroads City, as it was called, the city had no choice but to evolve from a simple community into a tourist spot. Chris snorted. it was also due to that, that the amount Pokémon abductions, mistreatment and Trophing were also abnormally high in Four Corners.

"Alright guys, where to?"

Umbreon and Houndoom immediately set off, leaving their Trainer to catch up to them with mild curses spilling from his lips, much to the confusion of people passing by. Chris merely glared them all away. his Pokémon were _his_ and if they didn't want to go into their Pokeballs, then he wasn't going to stop them. Chris growled under his breath angrily. it shouldn't be odd to see Pokémon out and about, the fact that it was in Four Corners set his nerves on edge.

unsurprisingly, his Pokémon led him to the nearest Pokémon Friendly Bar. Chris grinned internally-his Pokémon knew him too well. as Chris stepped inside the Poke Saloon, he took a second to let his eyes adjust to the darker inside. like usual, most of the patrons either glanced at him or were too drunk to notice his entrance. Chris' eyes narrowed. Even though it was a Pokémon Friendly bar, his two were the only ones that he could see, except for a Gallade who was tending the bar and a Gardevoir serving drinks.

the dark clothed man shrugged internally; he was here to get a drink, not to analyze how the city was run. he grabbed a seat at the counter that Umbreon and Houndoom had already cleared of other patrons, although out of no actual action on their part.

Chris waved over the Gallade, "Whiskey, leave the bottle."

the Gallade nodded, leaving to fetch the order, while Chris ignored the odd looks he was getting for addressing the Pokémon like a human. Chris spun around in his seat, taking notice of the abnormal amount of brightly colored posters covered in flowers.

**The Flower Festival**

**Today at 5pm**

Chris slid his payment to the Pokémon as a shot and bottle were set down next to him. with a nod of thanks to the Gallade, he took a sip, his eyes taking in more information from the many different posters set up.

**Mythical and Legendary Pokémon Seminar**

**at the FC Library**

_A Flower Festival, and Seminars. well, not like I had anything really planned, might as well go to the festival..._

he set his empty glass down, reaching for the bottle when loud shouts and general mayhem seemed to be coming from outside. Chris didn't even flinch when a stream of icicles cut through the window to break the top half of his bottle. Umbreon and Houndoom rose to their feet, senses focused outside. Chris poured himself another shot, chugged it, and then stood up.

with a natural flair, he and his Pokémon strode out of the Bar to see a group of fancy looking people dragging a African American out of town, while a bunch of Pokémon were battling it out on the streets. Chris turned to an older man who was sitting off to the side.

"Is it always this lively here?" Chris asked monotonously, one eye on the many Pokémon Battles occurring and the group of men who were dragging the dark skinned Trainer away. He noted that a Meganium, Salamence and Camerupt were fighting without a Trainer-he guessed the dark skinned man was theirs.

the old man flinched as a stray Razor Leaf hit the wall next to him, "sometimes, but this is the worst so far."

"what happened?"

"that man" a finger pointed at the African American who was struggling for all he was worth, "started yelling at that other fellow," a man in fancy clothes was highlighted, "about the mistreatment over an Eevee."

Chris cast a look at the struggling man in a new light before asking, "and where are the Police?"

the old man snorted, jumping up and running away, "an incident like this is nothing, they've got their hands full with others things."

the black clothed Trainer watched the man leave in silence. then, something _tickled_ his senses, and he immediately looked across the street straight into a sky blue gaze. something passed between the two of them, and Chris gave the other man a slight nod. the man nodded back.

the man had light brown hair that ended around his shoulders in small waves. he was wearing a simple blue t-shirt, jeans, calf-length boots and a white apron, in his hands was an idle broom. looked like the man worked at the Potter's store, if the brightly colored words on the apron were anything to go by. Chris didn't know why, but he was confident in knowing that the man wasn't a mere store clerk.

a change in the Pokémon Battles drew Chris' attention away from his new 'friend'. The Meganium and Salamence apparently beat their opponents and were charging towards the humans, only to be delayed again by two new Pokémon. The eruption of a Solar Beam mixed with a Dragon Breath easily took out their targets. Chris raised an impressed eyebrow. It wasn't often that you saw a Pokémon attack without orders.

"If you leave right now you're fired!"

Chris looked across the street to see his new friend, now sporting a leather jacket with fringe hanging across the shoulders, a slouch hat, fingerless gloves, a hunting knife wrapped around his thigh, a strange green charm necklace and a thick leather belt that sported Pokeballs. Chris straightened slightly in interest-the man just exuded Ranger, and yet he had Pokeballs. you didn't see many Pokémon Rangers these days, and even then, they hardly ever left the natural world. to see one that actually used Pokeballs was even rarer. the man looked up after adjusting the brim of his hat.

"'ell, shoot, ah have ta worry 'bout Battlin' an now ah got to find 'nother job," the man's soft and accented voice was easily heard by Chris, even all the way across the street.

the man's blue eyes zeroed in on Chris' blue-green ones as he stepped onto the road, two white bolts of energy coming from his waist to form into a Mightyena and Rapidash. Chris just barely kept the grin from his face as he joined his new friend, Umbreon and Houndoom right next to him. Their Pokémon acknowledged each other with nods.

by the time they finally reached the humans, the group had taken to stringing the African American up like in the old days.

"Cut him loose," Chris stated, glaring at what looked like the ringleader.

"Figure y'all better do as he says," the Ranger added, one hand fingering his knife absently.

"This ain't any of your business, cowboy," the ringleader sneered.

"Did he just call me a _cowboy_?" Chris scowled, his glare going up a couple notches.

"Think so," the Ranger grinned.

"Just back off, you don't know who you're messing with," the ringleader said.

"Looks to me like your Pokémon are a little tied up at the moment," Chris said, half glancing at the rather tired Pokémon still battling.

the ringleader and three others pulled out Pokeballs, each sending out their Pokémon. Chris and the Ranger dispatched their own, their attention focused on getting the poor man down before something happened, trusting their Pokémon to fight on their own. by the time they got the man down, the Battles were over. it was almost sad how easily the posse's Pokémon fell. the fainted Pokémon's' Trainers fled. Chris sent a small nod towards his Pokémon in thanks, checking their condition as he did so before turning to his Ranger friend who was going over his Pokémon as well.

"Chris Larabee," he said simply.

"Vin Tanner," the Ranger replied.

"How long you been in town?"

"A week, you?"

"Today."

"Hey fellas."

Chris and Vin looked at the man they had just saved, who was surrounded by the Meganium, Salamence and Camerupt. Chris and Vin were glad to see that they were only scruffed up, and nothing serious. the man's Camerupt had gotten rid of his Trainer's bonds, if the small trails of ashes were anything to go by.

"I'm Nathan Jackson, thanks for the help back there," the man said sincerely as he stood up, one arm wrapped around his Meganium's neck who was ruffling his short black hair, "This is my Meganium, Camerupt, and Salamence. the others are with a friend of mine."

Chris and Vin introduced themselves as well as Umbreon, Houndoom, Rapidash and Mightyena.

"Gentlemen."

everyone's attention turned towards the pretty blonde woman who had spoken, her Delcatty carrying a recorder around its neck.

"I'm Mary Travis and I run the Clarion News here, could I get a statement on what just occurred here?"

Vin, Chris and Nathan glanced at each other, the former two stating, "Saloon," and then walking off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mary called as she trailed after them, dodging around the multitude of Pokémon.

the men looked over their shoulders as they spoke again in unison, "Saloon."

the poor reporter was left confused in the middle of the street.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the many Trainers and Pokémon below, there was a single pair of eyes that watched them head towards the Poke Saloon with interest. Ezra P. Standish rested his elbows on the edge of the building he was currently on, his mind going over the possibilities of having the Black Trainer, a Ranger and high level Trainer all in one group. He was brought out of his thoughts as a small tongue licked his hand.

"And what am I going to do with you, little one," Ezra asked absently as he pulled the wayward Eevee into his arms, "you gave me quite a scare, disappearing like that. We'll have to thank that Trainer for his assistance sometime."

Ezra chuckled as the Eevee burrowed further into his chest and purred in agreement.

* * *

"Whiskey," Chris said, leaning against the bar counter.

When the Gallade glanced at Vin and Nathan in question, Vin answered, "Same, bring one for him too."

"So, how'dja get caught up in that mess?" the Ranger asked conversationally, his blue eyes resting on Nathan.

"I'm a healer," he said, "and well, I can't stand to see a Pokémon or human hurt. So when I saw that Eevee..."

"What happened to it?" Chris asked, going over the past events and never once recalling seeing said Pokémon in the fray.

Nathan shrugged helplessly, "I'd found those Trainers behind the Poke Center, seemingly trying to capture it but during the fight, the Eevee disappeared; that's one of the reasons they were stringing me up like that."

The entrance of two strange men into the Poke Saloon drew their attention from their conversation. The two men, accompanied by a Cacturn and Shiftry immediately headed for their table.

"We would like to hire you," one man with long white hair and sun weathered skin stated, "I'm Tastanagi, and this is Eban."

"What for?" Vin asked, he and Nathan leaning slightly forward in interest. Chris ignored them.

"Our village has been attacked, and our Pokémon taken. After seeing you fight, we thought you could help us," the other man, Eban, darker skinned and standing taller than his counterpart replied.

"Why not go to the Police, or hell," Chris cast a subtle glance at Vin, "find a Ranger or two."

"The Police will not help us, as we are too far away from their district, and Rangers are practically myths," Eban said.

Vin didn't quite manage to keep a small smile off his face at that comment, but quickly covered it by taking a drink.

"We can pay you," Tastanagi said, pulling out a medallion, "it's not much, but it's all we have."

Chris took the medallion as it was offered to him, "hell, this would hardly cover for a couple Potions. What are the odds?"

"Would 20 Trainers scare you?"

Dubious looks were traded. Eventually, after more discussion, the three men agreed. Chris looked at his 'men'.

"We're gonna need a couple more Trainers for this."

"My friend will probably help, I'll just have to talk to him," Nathan said.

"Think I know where I can find one too. The problem will be getting him out of bed," Chris said as he stood up, signaling the other two to follow his example.

Chris waited outside of a Hotel where two stories up he could hear yelling followed by frantic fumbling followed by the tell tale _thud_ before finally, a body dropped down right onto the sidewalk in front of him.

"Afternoon Buck. Interrupt something?"

"Chris! You ol' war dog!" the dark haired mustached man, with his jeans around his ankles, pulled his old friend into a fierce bear hug, "How ya been?!"

"Easy Buck, folks'll talk," Chris said jokingly.

Buck merely laughed jovially, reaching out to pet Houndoom and Umbreon affectionately, who grudgingly took the gregarious man's treatment. not seeing any point in beating around the bush, and it not being his nature anyway, Chris jumped right in.

"got a big Pokémon Battle comin' up."

"what are the odds?"

"not good."

"that's just our kind of Battle," Buck replied with a smile before looking past Chris, "he with you?"

"he with us?" Vin asked seconds later, the two of them sizing the other up.

"yes," Chris said to both, "now let's go see what Nathan's got."

* * *

Nathan scowled at his friend, who currently had his back to him as he helped his Lucario fix a light fixture. His own Pokémon, Glaceon and Chansey, were sitting on a couple of old couches placed against the far wall while the others-Meganium, Salamence and Camerupt-were taking a rest in their Pokeballs. Unfortunately, there was no large body of water anywhere for Lapris to swim in. And unfortunately, it seemed Nathan wasn't having any luck in persuading his friend either.

"C'mon Josiah, these are Pokémon we're talking about here! CAPTURED Pokémon! We could really use your help!"

The older man let out a loud sigh, finally turning to face the other after finishing the light.

"I understand Nathan, but you know I don't Battle-not anymore," Josiah's light blue eyes flicked over his Pokémon who were scattered about the room fixing things here and there.

Nathan followed his gaze. Lucario had moved to help Ludicolo and Xatu with repainting the walls, whereas Typhlosion and Vaporeon were moving the sparse amount of furniture. Wailord was absent for obvious reasons. The Pokémon were Veterans, having Battled for almost two decades. It was only about a year back, after an unusually hard Battle that Josiah finally called it quits.

Nathan then turned his attention to his friend. Josiah was large and well muscled, towering at an impressive 6'2", he made for an intimidating figure. At 41 years of age, his once brown hair was graying around the temples and his full beard was speckled. Lines marked his face around his eyes and mouth, from both smiles and worry. Nathan sighed, giving his long time friend an accepting nod.

"Have it your way then."

* * *

While Chris, Buck and Vin made their way to what appeared to be a decrepit building in need of much repair, the three men got to know each other and their respective Pokémon. Buck's sole Pokémon companion at the moment was Gardevoir, who easily got along with the other four Pokémon.

"Gardevoir, you been keeping Buck in line?" Chris asked humorously, well aware of the interactions between his lothario friend and his Pokémon.

Buck let out a squawk of indignation while Gardevoir gave a slow, graceful nod while letting out a tinkling laugh.

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone turned towards Nathan as he exited the building, a Glaceon twisting around his legs. Introductions were made all around, Nathan ending with his Glaceon.

"My friend, Josiah, says he's too busy to Battle, but if I know his Pokémon as well as I think I do, he'll turn around right quick," the dark skinned Trainer reported.

Chris nodded, "That makes five."

"Maybe six," Buck said thoughtfully, glancing at his friend as he spoke slowly, "ran across a kid a while ago-real greenhorn, but he's got spunk, and his Pokémon are well trained, albeit not exactly up to our level. He and I've been hanging out the past couple days."

the Black Trainer stared at his friend in surprise, "_you._"

Buck scowled, "hardy har har, yes, _me_!"

Vin chuckled at the two friends' banter, "So, I guess that's 6 then."

Chris rubbed his bottom lip thoughtfully, before glancing at Buck seriously. Buck looked back with the same expression then nodded.

"I'll ring him up," the mustached Trainer replied easily, moving away as he pulled out his Poke Phone, the telltale ringing tone already heard, "Hey kid, it's me, you interested..."

Chris and Vin followed Nathan into the building to provide the other with some privacy, his voice fading away. It was time to plan.

* * *

TBC?

A/N: this is all i have of this. there is a very very very small chance that i will finish this, or even expand on it, though i have explored further into the general idea of my 'AU' and have posted a sort of 'bible' on my LJ (if people are actually interested in what i created PM me or whatever, otherwise *shrug*). if there is an existing universe like this, then sorry, i didn't mean to 'steal'.

as far as i know, i don't think anyone has made an AU like this, so, if this is the first of it's kind, i encourage others to dabble in the idea of Mag7Pokemon. it's lots of fun. :)


End file.
